


the golden hour

by goldavn



Series: melbourne onghwang chronicles [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Onghwang, muse minhyun, photographer ong, sunset, wanna one in melbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: when minhyun and seongwu rush to get pictures of the river during golden hour at their latest tour stop.





	the golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> im so happy they enjoyed their time in melbourne, and that onghwang were able to enjoy the beauty of the city together. this was written to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCZ_QhbmlbM) they both shared on fancafe, of course ;;

“Are you sure we’re going to make it in time?” Minhyun asks as he and Seongwu leave the hotel room. Seongwu locks their shared room behind them, camera slung around his neck.

“Of course, it’s only like, ten minutes away?” Seongwu heaves as he rattles the key the lock. He curses as the key doesn’t budge, Minhyun having to lend a hand to yank it out.

“Are you sure though? You really want these photos,” Minhyun says as they make their way down the elevator. He almost misses his step as Seongwu speeds out of the elevator before the doors have a chance to open fully, barging into the lobby of the hotel. Minhyun shuffles after him, not sure about stepping back out into the blustery winds of Melbourne for the fifth time today. But he tells himself that the weather is merely nothing compared to other things he has battled for Seongwu – so he decides to tough it out because he knows the outcome will be worth it. Seongwu looks at him with a slanted smile, “We will, we will.”

Minhyun can see he is biting his lips, accompanied with a hand scratching behind his neck – tell-tale signs of his nerves. Minhyun holds the door open for him to exit first, following close behind. The wind is cold as expected, but the sun is finally shining through in time for the sunset after a grotty day. Minhyun has to stop himself from admiring the muted colors as Seongwu takes his wrist in his hand to pull him in the direction of their location – Flinders’ Street Station. Seongwu was right, it does take them ten minutes to arrive there and by luck, the sky had finally settled into its peak beauty – golden pink hues glittering around the few clouds that were still formed. Seongwu gazed in awe at the colors and started snapping away a few photos, Minhyun following except with his iPhone camera – which is nothing compared to Seongwu’s camera specifically designed for the purpose of taking pristine photographs.

“Woah,” Seongwu exclaims as he takes another photo of the sky, making sure to get the building’s architecture in the frame at just the right angle. Minhyun steps into his line of view and he takes a quick photo, causing a light dusted blush upon his boyfriend’s cheeks. Minhyun tries to hide his face in his hands, but he agreed to this photoshoot after all, and Seongwu was quick to gently pry hands from his face.

“Don’t hide away,” Seongwu says, “you look cute when you’re embarrassed.” His voice is like honey, the way his words drip from his mouth and emit such a sweetness that no candy could ever meet.

“You caught me off guard,” Minhyun retorts, voice hushed due to being in public – Minhyun was one very people conscious individual. “And I’m not embarrassed,” he adds, shrugging his rain jacket over his hoodie. Seongwu moves him gently into position, underneath a lamppost.

“Show me what you got then,” Seongwu mutter, teeth clinging to his lips as he focuses on Minhyun through the camera lens. Minhyun is a natural – the way his tall body rests naturally is a photographers dream – and Seongwu’s reality.

Minhyun effortlessly poses in front of the station, forgetting he is on the footbridge when he surprises himself gripping onto the railing. The water is murky from days of rain and horrible weather, but it’s charming – especially when the sky is all shades of gold and pink. The hues reflect onto the water’s surface and in turn on the whites of Minhyun’s eyes, turning everything around them that same pink. Seongwu pauses to take a look at his camera roll, huddling next to Minhyun for shelter from the wind. He wraps an arm around his waist as he shows Minhyun the shots. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Seongwu says while pausing one photo in particular. Minhyun has his head angled at the sky, eyes closed and Adam's apple visible in his throat. The way his posture is gives the photo a relaxing atmosphere – and there is a clean, pure beauty about it. It’s the reason why Minhyun is his muse, his everything when it comes to this passion of his. Minhyun’s cheeks redden, partly because of the wind and partly because of Seongwu’s praise – something he still isn’t quite used to hearing every day.

“You’re the one who is taking the photos,” Minhyun tells him, squeezing him closer as his boyfriend pouts.

“But it’s not possible without you,” he huffs, “so I stand by what I said.” Minhyun smiles, at Seongwu’s habit of never willing to back down – both a flaw and beneficial trait at the same time. For Minhyun, it means that his compliments are often taken lightly – Seongwu finding it hard to take them when he thinks the man on the giving end of them should be the one receiving them; praise is a shared custom between the pair of them.

“You should take credit when credit is due Seongwu, these wouldn’t be as beautiful as you think they are without your part in them.” Seongwu looks up at his tall counterpart and plants a soft kiss on lips – forgetting his own love/hate relationship with public displays of affection. It doesn’t surprise him when Minhyun returns the action; holding him closer with a firm hand around his lower back, kissing him gently with nothing but want and admiration.

When Minhyun lets his eyes open and finds Seongwu’s staring back at him, corners upturned from the smile emerging on his lips, he realizes once more that this is his reality – this is home. Yes, the golden hour is beautiful but nothing compared to the partner he has in Seongwu and to what they share for their love too; is golden.

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that i literally was there were they took [these](https://twitter.com/ongdercover/status/1031146264329502720) photos the morning of the day they were there makes me jsdhfjhdsf ~
> 
> here are some links to my [writing twt,](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) [stan twt,](https://twitter.com/jisungverse) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisungversecc) for any of you who are interested ♡


End file.
